conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federalist Party of Kania
|religion = Christianity |colors = Royal Blue |seats1_title = Seats in the Federal Senate |seats1 = |seats2_title = Governorships |seats2 = |seats3_title = State Senate Seats |seats3 = |website = http://federalistpartyofkania.gov.ka/ |country = Kania |country_dab1 = Kania }}The Federalist Party of Kania is one of two major parties in the Republic of Kania, and currently the largest of the two. Having dominate Kanian politics since its formation in 1769 by Kanian president Gregory Fawkes, the Federalist have been the driven force in Kanian politics for the last 243 years. The Federalist Party is among the oldest political parties in the world, and has been responsible for pushing through many of the laws Kania now enforces. The majority of Kanian politicians belong to the party, and have been crucial in maintaining the wildly popular covservative policies of the nation. The current President of Kania, Alexander Kane, is a Federalist and the seventeenth Federalist to hold the office of Presidency. Followng the 2012 elections, the Federalists have continued to hold the majority in the Federal Senate of Kania, as well as in the senates of the twelves states of Kania. The Federalists have been long-time rivals of the Liberal Party of Kania. History Founding & 19th century , the first Federalist President of Kania]] The Federalist Party was founded in 1769 by Gregory Fawkes to serve as the first organized political party of Kania. Fawkes founded the party at the end of his first year in office as the President of Kania, and used his position in the government to expand the party's influence and power in the government itself. Founded on the principles of protecting black African rights and the independence of Kania as a sovereign nation, the Federalist Party was very popular with the Kanian people early in its history. By the beginning of the 1770s, the party dominated nearly all areas of the Kanian government. However, in 1771, the Liberal Party of Kania came to present a unified front against hegemony of the Federalist Party, seeking to increase the dwindling power of white Kanians. The official party convention of the Federalist Party took place in 13 August 1774, in the town of New Bethel, Judah. The Federalists were growing quickly to dominate all areas of Kania's government, economy, and military, though the growth of the Liberals was coming to challenge the Federalists. The State of Naphtali slipped from the grasp of the Federalists in the 1796 governorship elections, in which the state came to fall under the control of the Liberals, a loss the Federalists never recovered from. The loss of Naphtali was the first of a series of major defeats the Federalists would endure, losing the presidency to Martin Clement, a Liberal from Zebulun. His election would begin the 42-year period of Liberal domination of the Kanian government in which the Federalists were heavily marginalized by their rivals. Though they were greatly weakened by the Liberal Era in Kania, the Federalist Party still held great sway in the legislative, where they still held some measure of control. One aim of the Federalists was to prevent the enfrancrisment, which they failed to accomplish, with President Andrew Reece granting suffrage to white Kanians despite the Federalists attempts to prevent that from happening. In 1846, Daniel Durrant was elected to the presidency, being the first Federalist since Matthew Briggs to do so. Under his administration, the Federalists quickly moved to retake their offices in the Federal Senate, and to overturn many of the laws passed by the Liberals during their 42-year rule of the nation. 20th century 21st century Ideology Voter base Recent issue stances Economic issues Social issues Foreign policy issues Legal issues Category:Republic of Kania Category:Federalist Party of Kania Category:Politicial parties in Kania